Silent Hill: Heather's new baby
by Aleah Williford
Summary: Heather finds a new baby on her door step, does she keep it or does she give it away read this story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

CH.1

Heather opened the door, and found a new baby boy in the basket in her appiment door.

" How orgianl", said Heather

She picked up the baby boy and rock him in her arms. I should take you to an oparhs, Then all of studden Heather had a flashback on how her father took her in when he didnt know what she was.

" On the other hand I think I will Keep you", said Heather.

" Im going to name you Brian", said Heather.

Heather layed down next to her new, baby son. Heather rumbed his back, praying that he wont wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Brian must have know that, becasue he didnt say a word the whole inter night. Heather woke up that morning, she went to see if Brian was still sleeping our not. Brian was missing. Heather looked high, and low looking for Brian. Heather final found Brian on the couch watching tv. Heather picked him up.

" You cant stay in one place can you", said Heather.

Heather made a doctor appiment for him, she wanted to get all the papers in place.

Name: Brian Mason

Height: 2.0 ft

Weight: 30 pounds

Sex: Male

Age: 3

Parent: Heather Mason

" He a big boy is he", said the docotor.

" Yeah, well most of my family is tall so he will fit in just well". Said Heather.

Heather, and her best freind Ally got all the papers together. They stood up all night trying to do the papers.

" Looks like he is out for the night", said ally.

" Well he didnt take his nap today so I knew he was going to be in dream land soon", Laughed Heather.

" Heather, Brian doesnt have a middle name how come", said Ally.

" I picked one out his middle name is Harry after my dad", said Heather.

" I knew you were going to pick that", said Ally.

" How did you know", said Heather.

" One he looks like your dad, and 2 most people name their sons after their grandfathers, my brother was named after my grandfather.", said Ally.

Heather smiled.

" Yeah", said Heather.

" So what type of person do you think Brian is going to be when he grows up", Said Ally, " I think a sports guy".

Heather shock her head.

" No, I think he is going to be a well matter, good looking guy", said Heather.

" Im guessing that how you are going to raise him". said Ally.

" Yup, No son of mine is going to be a rude little punk:, said Heather.

" Heather you are going to be a great mom", said Ally while rubbing Heather arm.

Heather smiled. The girls worked though the night. Ally went home around 4 in the morning. Heather went to be at that same time. She picked up Brian who was out on the couch sleeping, and brought him to the bed, then layed right next to Brian. The days past, and Heather has been knowing that Brian has been getting taller, and already filling out. Heather thought it was just him growing period, but just to make sure she took in to the doctors. When heather was on her way of getting Brian to the docoters she npticed that thier was the seal tatoo to his right arm. Heather nearly droped him when she she saw that. Heather took him to the bed, and stared at the tatoo. She now knew that there was something up with her son.

Heather was at the doctors, she got a blood test on herself, and Brian. They both matched. Brian was really Heather son. Heather almost passed out she heard that. Heather doesnt remember ever being pregant. except when...

They thought couldnt go throgh Heathers head she couldnt remember. They got home. Heather put Brian on the bed. Brian started plaing with the sheets in the bed.

" Well that will explain why you look so much like me", said Heather

" And dont forget has you short tempure", said Ally.

" I do not...do I", said Heather.

" A itty bitty one", said Ally. " Not"

" HEY", said Heather.

" So did you figure out why he is growing so fast". said Ally.

" No". said Heather.

Ally, and Heather played with Brian. Heather noticed he could pin Ally down. Heather got scared will he use his streight for good or evil. Heather knew that she really had to teacher this child to not hurt people, to only hurt people whi are hurting him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Years past, Brian was due for a fitness exam for Football.

Name: Brian Mason

Heaight: 5"10

Weight: 185

Age: 14

" What a young man you are becoming Brian, said the doctor.

" Yea", said Brian.

Brian was a tall guy for his age, he had like no fat on him, it was all musle. he had a Call of Duty All black t shirt on, his favortie video game. It was skin toight on him, but a little loose, Blue jeans on half shagging, He had he chain wallet, witch the chain went down to he upper knee. He a old, dirty pair of black converse, and wore a dirty all truckers house. His head she buzzed, so you could all see his hair in the black witch he dyed black. Brian went out of the doctors office.

" Hey, mom I was I right i am 5"10", said Brian.

Heather stood up, but poor Heather was only 5"5, but Heather taught Brian well he never talked back, he never gaveher a dirty look, he never hit a girl, he was really taught well. Heather had anthor boy. Mickeal, his doctor note was:

Name: Mickeal Mason

Height: 5"7

Weight: 147

Age: 11

Mickeal has the same tatoo as Brian, but his was on the left arm. The brothers didnt Fight at all except for play. Brian always went easy on mickeal. Brian didnt want to hurt Mickeal due to his size diffences. Heather still prays that she will have a girl. Heather. Mickeal looks just like their dad. Brian still looks like Heather. Brian, and Mickeal got into a fight. Heather was in her when a she heard a loud sound come from the living room. Heather ran into the living room. She saw that Brian had Mickeal pinned to the wall.

" Let him go", yelled Heather.

Brian let go.

" What has gotton into you", asked Heather.

Brian just ingroed her and went inside to his room.

Over one year Brian has been changing, maturing, vut also getting more voilenter and stronger. He grow his hair put his hair is now to the tip of his the back of is hair is on the back of the his neck. He dyed his hair black, but the tips of his hair is a blondish white. He is still the same height, didnt touch much besides his hair. Heather has been getting worried. but she noticed that he is getting a grip on his anger.

One day heather was cleaning the house then a pain shot inside of her stomach. It was so painful that Heather fell on the floor crying. Brian, and mickeal came home from school. Brian ran towards Heather as fast as he can. He started screaming.

" Mom...Mom", Brain screamed.

Mickeal was right behind him.

" Mickeal go call 911", said screamed Brain.

Mickeal ran silded across the counter, grabbed the phone, and called 911.

Brian stood by his mom,

" Mom, stay with me dont go please, im sorry for hurting you", said Brian.

Flashback to this morning:

Brian, Heather got into an argeement.

" Brian what has gotten into you control yourself", said Heather, " All you are doing is hurting you yourself".

" Shut your stinkin mouth bitch", said Brian, I hate you", screamed Brian.

Brian ran out the door in fury.

Flashback ended.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

Heather was lying in the hospital bed they finally let her to sons in.

" Mom", said Brian and Mickeal at the same time.

They both hugged Heather. Heather pushed them off.

" Are you ok", they said at the same time.

" Yes, Yes im fine" said Heather, " But im pregant again, you guys are going to have a little brother, or a sister, hopfully a sister", said heather off to the side.

" What?!", said Mickeal.

Mickeal ran off. Heather tried to get up and talk to him, but Brian stopped her.

" I got this one, lay down and get some rest", said Brian.

Brian ran to catch up to Mickeal. Mickeal was sitting on a park bunch near the hospital.

" Mickeal", said Brian.

Mickeal didnt answer, all he did was turn his back to his brother.

" Mickeal, whats wrong", said Brian.

" I dont anthor sybolin", said Mickeal," I want to stay the baby of the family, because I need attion, and I know mom is going to igoe me now that there is anthor kid to take of, How about me is going to take care of me when mom is in the hospital or taking care of the new baby".

" I will", said Brian.

" No you wont you hate me", said Mickeal.

" No i dont, where the hell did you hear that I hate you, man", said Brian.

" This kid who bullies me", said Mickeal.

" His name is randy", said Mickeal.

" Ok, now I know that kid he is nothin but trouble dont listen to him he is a jerk with no friends, he will always be a bully, and never learn his ways", said Brian.

" Ok", said Mickeal.

The two brothers hugged, and went up to the room. Heather was in there sleeping. Brian sat down on the ground, and then mickeal put his head on his lap and slept, Brian took his jacket that was near by and put other Mickeal like a blakcet. The two brother slept next to each other. Heather woke up from a deep sleep, and saw her to boys sleeping, and smiled. Heather went back to sleep with a smile on her face.

2 year have pasted...

Brian was now 17 full grown.

Name: Brian Mason

Height: 6"2

Weight: 215

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Mickeal was catching up.

Name Mickeal Mason

Height: 5"9

Weight: 117

Sex: Male

Age: 15

Heather had another son. Heather now has 3 sons. Her secord son

Name: Danny Mason

Height: 2"6

weight: 32

Sex: Male

Age: 2

Heather noticed no tatoo on him, and that he is going to her height. Mickeal grew fond of having a little brother, now he know how Brian felt when he was born, but Mickeal and Brian are a lot closer. Danny is a lay back kid, he doesnt cry, or whine, he just sits and waths tv all day.

Poor Heather she had no girls, but she is going to be able to slap one her sons around. Danny. The doctor said he is going to grew to about 5"6 or 7. witch was true danny grew to be about 5" 6.

Years past Brian was 27, Mickeal was 25 and baby danny was now 17.

Danny didnt look anthing like Heather or his Brothers.

He was short spiked up hairs has a selve on his left arm, and a couple on his right, peicing on his lip and right eyebrow, one night Heather invited her two sons other, Danny was still living with her, he came now with blue jeans ripped on his right knee, Brians old converse he out grew, a black papa roach shirt, and a leather jacket. Heather looked disspionted in Danny.

Brian and Mickeal came together. They had to tell her mom something.

" Mom", said Brian as the two took other her other to the side.

" We are from Silent Hill, we are you protectors, we were sent to protect you from Claudia she is back", said Mickeal.

" What", said Heather

" Yea", said Brian.

Danny came over to see what was going on. they just said nothin.

" Dont worry little bro there is nothin going on", said Brain.

Danny was mad, he wanted to know what was going on, and he was going to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Danny was curious on what was going on, what was silent hill? he that question kept going through his head. Danny wasn't close to any of them, he was too far of age, and different from his brothers. What was he going to do, he felt so left out, so he decided to go to silent hill himself, he wants to know what the hell is going on. Danny packed his things to his dirty old backpack. Climbed into his motorcycle, and left for silent hill without telling anyone. Danny had a little fear about going to silent hill. What was he going to find in silent hill. Danny got to Silent Hill, small pieces of ashes was falling like snow. Danny put out his hand, to grab a piece, he grabbed it, and rubbed it against his two fingers.

" Ash….", whispered Danny

Danny turned around, and saw a sign that read…..

WELCOME TO SILENT HILL

Danny could fell chills go up and down his back. Danny went back to his bike to find a numb body smash it, Danny stood back, the numb body heard Danny snack a stick with hi foot, and started coming towards him. Danny got scared he did know what to do, until he remember he took his father pistol.

" Stay back, I warning you, whatever you are", said Danny while pointed the gun at the numb body.

Danny shot the numb body 3 times, then went over, and stomped on it to make sure it was dead.

Danny started to walk into silent hill, he had no idea what was in for him, that monster was only the beginning of hell….


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ch.5_**

Danny walked down the streets of Silent Hill. His were eyes fulled with fear, chills went up, and down his back. Danny didn't know what he was looking for yet. All that was running through his mind was my Brothers were born in this hell town.

Back to Heathers house….

" Heather, Mickeal, and Brian were sitting the table, until the finally figured out that Danny was gone.

" Danny…" called Heather.

" Where is he", said Mickeal

" Have no idea", said Brian.

" All I know is that he got pissed at us for not taking him to silent hill", said Mickeal.

" What!", said Heather

" You don't think he did go to Silent Hill", said Brian.

Brian and Mickeal ran outside to see If bike was gone. It was. Brian, and Miceal ran back in.

" He is gone", said Mickeal while shutting the door behind him.

" He is not going to surive silent hill, I burly suruved it", said Heather.

Heather had the thoughts of Silent Hill going up and down her mind.

The 3 of them packed up the car and went off to silent hill.

Back in Silent Hill….

Danny includer more monster, and he found more bullets for his pistol, but he didn't know that his mom and brother were on his way to pick him up, and possibly yell at him for going to Silent Hill. Danny saw a old women knealing down, Danny went to her. Danny knead down besides her, Danny could feel the tear just falling down her face, and her the crying of the old women.

" Im excused me are you ok", said Danny.

" Yes, just had a death in the family", said The old women.

" Ok, he my name is Danny Mason", said Danny while helping her up.

" my name is claudia", said Clauidia

" You look like a strong man, do you want to help me", said Claudia.

" Sure"

" Your mother is a bad person so our your brothers you are the only good child, you must keep me safe from them", said Claudia.

Danny was still pissed at his family you he agreed in despit of anger.

Claudia took him into a room. Claudia took a needle fulled with red blood of pymird head.

" This will help you defect you Brothers", said Clauida.

Claudia injected it into danny arm.

Danny started changing his eyes glowed with anger and restrength, He musles grow strong, but his Height didn't change, but now Danny is know a silent Hill monsters, one of the strongest Pyraminds heads, now it was time to fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ch.6_**

Heather, and her boys arrived to Silent Hill. Heather walked into a church of Silent hill. Danny was in there to; he was crawling around, the room. He came behind Mickeal, and stole his hat, Danny moved so fast that he didn't see Danny.

" What the fuck was that", said Mickeal.

" ME", shouted from the darkness of the church.

Danny came out his pants were torn even more, his shirt he out grow from the blood, and wearing Mickeal hat backwards. Claudia came in front of him. Heather, and the boys stood there in shock.

" What have you done to my son", said Heather

" He did this to him self, he knows the real you", said Claudia.

" You're the enemy mom or should I say Allesia", said Danny while feeling her face and hair.

" So now your boys cant defect me, because Danny here is now the strongest person in Silent Hill", said Claudia.

" Danny came around and kicked Mickeal in the back of the head, blood spit from his mouth. Brian came running towards him, Danny picked him up, throw him up the air like a nothing, and watch him scream in agony when hit the ground. Danny turned around Heather slaps him in the face, Danny eyes filled with anger, he picked up Heather his own mother and slammed her into a wall, heather just spit in his face. Danny just dropped her, because from the corner of his eyes Mickeal, and Brian got up. Danny turned his back. Heather could just sit back, and watch she can't hurt her child anymore, she is already hurt that she had to slap and spit in his face. Brian picked up Danny, slammed him to the ground and using tag team work Mickeal kicked him while he was getting up. Heather saw the needle that Claudia put down. Heather started crawling towards the needle, Grabbed it went around Danny and stabbed him and stucked up the blood out of him. Danny smacked Heather; heather went falling towards the ground hard. Danny didn't go back to normal, he physical appearance, but he was back to himself mentally, Danny run to Heather.

Heather wasn't doing to good. She was breathing quite, Brian, and Mickeal, but by time they recoved Heather was in the hospital. Mickeal, and Brian saw Danny sleeping with Heather. Mickeal, and Brian knew that everything was going to be ok.

Heather ended up being ok, and became a grandmother, Brian had his first child, chris Mason.

Danny went to collenge and went on to becoming a rockstar, and Mickeal joined the Steelers. So that is the end of the story hope you guys like it leve your comment below and tell me how much you liked it.


End file.
